Roblox
= Roblox es un juego de ladrillos (muy parecido a Blockland) donde puedes crear tus propios juegos, y hacer cosas como casas, arboles, animales, fabricas, trampas caza-bobos, aviones o autos. Roblox Nació en 2005 y ha cambiado mucho, es uno de los juegos que más ha cambiado en pocos años y unos de los mas famosos de = thumb|left|335 px thumb|Antes. thumb|302px|logotipo de robloxladrillos, ya que se juega directamente y no hay que comprar. Roblox es un juego libre en línea de ladrillos de construcción MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Entró multijugador alfa en 2006 y fue liberado en su totalidad al público a finales de ese año. En Roblox, el jugador puede visitar, construir y Lugares de secuencias de comandos, utilizando una fuente infinita de bloques virtuales, y el lenguaje de scripting Lua 5.1. Nombre ROBLOX ha variado con el tiempo, con los nombres primeros "DynaBlocks" y "GoBlocks". Aún así, estos dominios ahora redirige de nuevo a Roblox.En el verano de 2010, Roblox se dice que han actualizado a un nuevo motor llamado "Ogre". Historia y Desarrollo Historia y desarrolloRoblox fue fundada por David Baszucki, en Silicon Valley, junio de 2005, sobre la base de un programa de simulación de física David había programado anteriormente. Originalmente,ROBLOX iba a tenerCómo Robloxianos se planificaron para buscarLegolike cifras, pero con características diferentes. La imagen muestra algunos de los diseños. Pero esto fue desechado, debido a las cifras que buscan demasiado como Legos. Y él tenía miedo de que podría presentar una demanda. Hay un blog que muestra los diseños, y los meshes.En 2008, Roblox añadido la función Visitante. Los clientes siempre tienen el mismo aspecto que el usuario Roblox, hasta que una actualización en la que llevan sombreros diferentes en función del sexo. Ellos tienen habilidades limitadas. No pueden escribir lo que quieren decir en el chat del juego. Algunos hacks uso, sin embargo, para permitir a algunos invitados a escribir lo que quieren decir. No pueden hacer que los lugares, y que no pueden cambiar su apariencia. Algunas personas en Roblox odian a los Guests, por lo que han creado algunos objetos y secuencias de comandos que ellos rechazan de lugares. Motor del juego javascript:void('Cambiar a modo visual') Roblox es desarrollado con Microsoft Visual C + + y utiliza las bibliotecas como fmod para la reproducción de audio y procesamiento, así como Windows Visual Studio biblioteca de formularios para el editor del juego.Lo físico de Roblox se procesan con un motor de física en la casa conocida como ImPlicitNgine, en tanto que las imágenes se representan en OGRE 1.4.1. Roblox parece utilizar también marco el motor de juego de G3D.Sobre el tema de los datos, Roblox almacena sus archivos de usuario ahorrar en el Lenguaje de marcado extensible, un fácil legible codificación, que en realidad es más comúnmente visto en Internet. Debido al marcado de XML, los archivos de sustituir todas las letras mayúsculas con las minúsculas en las manijas para más de la mitad de los usuarios que se CAMBIAR DE AVATAR Cuando los usuarios crean una cuenta en roblox,te encuentras con tu avatar y tu nombre.No se puede cambiar a menos que la persona o de los padres en contacto con el administrador y pide un cambio de nombre debido a que su nombre no es apropiado a los menores de 10 años,a los mayores de 10 años pueden hacerlos solos. El Avatar de un jugador se puede cambiar de varias maneras. Los jugadores siempre comienza con una cabeza generando al azar el cuerpo. El usuario puede cambiar la cabeza, cara, sombrero, camisa, camiseta y pantalones de la cuenta mediante la compra de otros nuevos en el Catálogo con Tickets y Robux. Los jugadores pueden crear camisetas,pantalones,objetos,sobre todo crear un grupo y numerosos lugares(conocido como place) .Sólo los miembros del BC(Builders club traducido como Club de constructores) pueden vender artículos que han creado. El catálogo tiene artículos de edición limitada.Estos elementos son creados por Roblox, y tienen un suministro limitado. Por lo general, los objetos limitados o son sombreros, caras thumb|right|335pxo artes. También se han programado los elementos que es un elemento que sólo tiene un cierto límite de tiempo para que los jugadores a comprar y por lo general es sombreros o armas.Además de su fuente infinita de camisas, pantalones, equipo, etc, también tienen un cambio de estructura del cuerpo de la carrocería también conocidos como los Packages. Los Packages permiten al usuario convertirse en una forma seleccionada cuerpo que altera la apariencia del jugador de manera significativa. Sin embargo, partes del cuerpo están sólo disponibles para los miembros del Club de Constructores. Sabias que *La idea de crear roblox nacio en los 90s pero como las pc no soportaban juegos en 3D lo cancelaron *La primera version de roblox se hizo en 2004 pero el juego se lanzo al publico en 2005 *Roblox.com no es una pagina de citas *Roblox antes se llamaba "DynaBlocks" 'Construcción,Juego y Herramientas.' Places Las plazas son mundos virtuales, que los jugadores pueden jugar y construir en ella. Cuando se crea una cuenta, cada usuario tiene un lugar libre, en el que se puede construir cualquier cosa, con un suministro ilimitado de ladrillos que se pueden insertar, mediante el botón Insertar. El usuario puede optar por tener una de las tres plantillas de partida:Un hogar feliz en Robloxia, que consiste en la estructura principal de un auto, una casa (vacío), por carretera / ruta, y los ladrillos de construcción (Starter Pack). A partir Batalla de ladrillo, que consta de 2 torres de paredes opuestas, dos equipos diferentes y una placa base. Los jugadores tienen todas las herramientas estándar de combate Roblox. Placa de base vacía, que consta de un bloque de construcción negro (negro placa de base). El editor tiene herramientas y equipos, pero los jugadores deben obtener las herramientas utilizables a partir de secuencias de comandos existentes o dadores. En muchos lugares se encontrará con muchos tipos de personas. Serán fresco, noobismo, impar, justo, se enoja fácilmente, y aún más. También, usted puede hablar con ellos y hacerse amigo de ellos, aunque algunas personas son expulsados de un lugar o de servidor debido a un mal comportamiento o noobismo, insultos, o maldiciones, maldiciones, y aún más,eso se llama Report Abuse(reportar)que tambien utilizan otros usuarios a las personas inocentes. 'Herramientas y equipos' Herramientas y equipos son herramientas virtuales que los jugadores pueden utilizar. Hay una diferencia entre las herramientas y el equipo. Las herramientas son objetos que pueden manipular las cosas dentro del juego, incluyendo armas. Gear es una variedad especial de la herramienta, que se mantiene por el jugador de un juego a otro. Muchos juegos de bloquear todo el equipo o cualquier equipo no en su género. Generalmente estos son los juegos temáticos. Así que si tienes Adventure Al Espacial en SCI-FI sección que probablemente no será capaz de tener el sable midevil bandidos. Sin embargo, si usted tiene un equipo de guerra juego tipo que desea jugar es muy probable que no tienen restricciones de equipo en absoluto. 'Cuerpos' La compañía Roblox está haciendo actualmente un nuevo tipo de cuerpo para Robloxians. Los cuerpos son BC-sólo y se declaró originalmente como "BC-Beta" (se ha pasado más de un año desde que se indique lo contrario). Tesis variar cuerpos, y se basan a menudo en torno a fiestas o concursos populares. Muchos organismos relacionados con las fiestas son "limitadas ". offsale e ir después de las vacaciones ejemplos de éstos son: Elf, jugador de fútbol, figura de acción y superhéroes Roblox ha publicado recientemente una." chica "del cuerpo, el primero que se puede adquirir de forma gratuita por NBCers el cuerpo es comercializado hacia. niñas, aún dejando las NBCers macho con el estándar del cuerpo. el cuerpo Robloxian 2,0 es, con mucho, el cuerpo alternativa más popular a bloques estándar, y ha extraoficialmente convertido en el estándar, a menudo en los mensajes de noticias y en el logo del sitio en la parte superior de la página. Moderadores Los moderadores son Roblox, Builderman, Shedletsky, Clockwork, Matt Dusek y erik.cassel. Hay tres tipos de moderadores: *'Moderadores del foro:' Tienen poderes especiales en el foro de Roblox y son capaces de eliminar las discusiones que violan el Código de conducta. Los usuarios que son ciudadanos ejemplares en Roblox durante un largo período de tiempo pueden ser invitados a ser los moderadores. Este titulo se concede sólo por invitación *'Moderadores de imagenes:' Los moderadores de imágenes tienen poderes especiales sobre Roblox que les permitan aprobar o rechazar las imágenes que otros usuarios desean subir. Las imágenes son rechazados inmediatamente expulsado de la página. Los usuarios que son ciudadanos ejemplares en Roblox durante un largo período de tiempo pueden ser invitados a ser los moderadores. Este titulo también se concede sólo por invitación. *'Administradores:' Sólo los administradores Roblox oficiales poseen este título. Si alguien dice ser un administrador, pero no tiene este título (se puede obtener como insignia), están potencialmente tratando de engañarte Tipos de Builders Club ;Builders Club El Builders Club(O club de constructores)El Club de Constructores es un servicio de la prima pagada. Los miembros reciben varias ventajas: pueden crear diez lugares en su cuenta (A diferencia de que si no eres parte no puedes crear lugares), que ganan un ingreso diario de 15 ROBUX,pueden vender sus creaciones a los demás en el Catálogo de Roblox, tienen la capacidad de navegar por la página web sin anuncios externos, y reciben el exclusivo sombrero de constructor del Club de Constructores ;Turbo Builders Club Los miembros del exclusivo Club de Constructores Turbo son algunas de los jugadores más dedicados. El Club de Constructores Turbo es un servicio de la prima pagada. Los miembros reciben muchos de los beneficios recibidos en el Club de Creadores regular, además de unas cuantas mejoras más exclusivas: veinticinco lugares por su cuenta en lugar de diez de Club de Creadores regular,ganan un ingreso diario de 35 ROBUX, pueden vender sus creaciones a los demás en el Catálogo de Roblox, tienen la capacidad de navegar por la página web sin anuncios externos, que reciben el exclusivo sombrero de constructor del Club de Los Constructores Turbo. ;Outrageous Builders Club Los miembros del Club de Creadores Premium son jugadores VIP. El Club de Creadores Premium es un servicio de la prima pagada. Los miembros reciben 100 lugares, l00 grupos, 60 ROBUX por día, desbloquear el sitio web Premium, tener acceso a los CEO y los desarrolladores de Roblox través cast premium, y muchos otros beneficios y te permite ser de personal sever. Dinero Hay dos formas de dinero en Roblox: Tickets y ROBUX ;Tickets Los tickets de Roblox son similares a los boletos que ganas en una galería. Juegas el juego, consigues boletos, y con ellos puedes comprar objetos, como sombreros, caras, pantalones, t-shirts, etc. Los boletos son otorgados a los ciudadanos que están ayudando a ampliar y mejorar Robloxia. La principal manera de conseguir entradas es hacer un lugar fresco y, a continuación, que la gente lo visite. Obtienes diez tickets al día, sólo por iniciar sesión!. ;ROBUX Los ROBUX son la moneda principal de Robloxia. Los ciudadanos en el Club de Constructores reciben una ración diaria de ROBUX para ayudarles a vivir una vida cómoda de descanso. Por este y otros beneficios, considere unirse a Club de Constructores! Alternativamente, usted puede comprar ROBUX utilizando el sistema de pago seguro de Roblox o conseguirlos cambiando tickets por ROBUX. Catálogo En el catálogo, hay cuatro tipos de objetos: *'Normales:' Son los objetos regulares que se pueden vender por tal cantidad de ROBUX o tickets. *'Solo para CDC (Builders Club):' Son aquellos que sólo pueden ser adquiridos por los usuarios con una membresía de Club de Constructores, por ejemplo: Cuerpos. *'Limitados:' Son los que se vendieron una vez en Roblox y no serán vendidos de nuevo. Los usuarios que poseen estos productos pueden volver a venderselos a otros usuarios por el precio de su elección. *'Únicos:' Son los productos que se venden en Roblox hasta que se agotan (que podrían vender, por ejemplo, 100 de un sombrero determinado.) Cuando estos son vendidos, son marcados con un número de serie (es decir, 7 / 100) que muestra cual es el que tienes. Una vez que estos artículos se agotan, se pueden vender a otros usuarios. Juegos famosos en Roblox *Welcome to the town of Robloxia: Este juego se parecía a Complex Roleplay solo que en vez de departamentos eran casas.Y ahora es el mas jugado hasta ahorita, tiene más de 11,000,000 de visitas. *Heli Wars: Este juego de guerra fue muy jugado, ahora únicamente menos de 100 personas lo juegan. Tiene más de 9,000,000 de visitas. *Call of Robloxia Roblox At War: Este juego es Call of Duty World At War pero en forma de Roblox. Ahora son de los más jugados en ROBLOX. Tiene más de 9,000,000 de visitas. *Welcome to Roblox Building: En este juego puedes construir todo lo que quieras, pero con bloques limitados. Tiene 9,000,000 visitas. *Sandbox: Puedes construir todo lo que quieras con bloques ilimitados.Tiene mas de 4,000,000 visitas. *Base War The Land: Este juego de cambio Roblox en guerra. Tiene más de 7,000,000 visitas. *Sword Fighting Tournament: Este juego cambio Roblox en peleas de espadas y aún se juega mucho. Tiene más de 9,000,000 visitas. *Ultimate Paintball!: Este juego fue de gotcha y fue muy bueno. Tiene más de 2,000,000 visitas *Survive The 87 Disasters!:Este juego también cambió Roblox, tienes que sobrevivir a los desastres. Tiene 11,000,000 visitas *Driveblox UNLIMITED: Este juego cambió las carreras, tiene 2,000,000 visitas *Rescue or be Rescued!: En este juego necesitas rescatar o que te rescaten. Tiene más de 1,000,000 visitas. *Freeze Tag: Un juego muy jugado en Roblox, tiene más de 3,000,000 visitas. *Laser Tag:Un juego de pistolas de laser.Tiene mas de 1,000,000 visitas *Pilot Paradise:Un juego que cambio Roblox, podías subirte al avión que quisieras, empezar a volar y explorar. Tiene más de 1,000,000 visitas *Wingz World V: Este juego es de explorar en aviones. Fue muy jugado. Tiene más de 2,000,000 visitas. Clasificación de juegos Hay varios tipos o modos de juegos en que uno puede participar: *Todo: aquellos que no son calificados con uno especifico. *Fantasía: aquellos que tratan de la edad media, caballeros, dragones, ogros, etc. *Ninja: aquellos en los que un arma no lo es todo. *Pirata: aquellos en los cuales saquear y navegar no es suficiente. *Deportes: fútbol, baloncesto, tenis... una gran variedad. *Viejo Oeste: desde cabalgar hasta el más allá, hasta un trago en el "sallon" *Skate Park: Backflips, 180°, rampas. *Town and city: una comunidad muy tranquila en Robloxville. *Sci-Fi: desde un alien,... hasta ir a la Luna. *Miedo: aqui son muy bien vistos los zombis y las levantadas de sillas . *Guerra: Helicopteros, tanques o incluso un amistoso paintball. *Tutoriales: te enseñan desde tus primeros pasos en Roblox, hasta como hacer tu propio avión o tu propio cohete!!! Tipos de juegos base Al hacer un juego, en configuración puedes elegir entre: *'Hogar Feliz en ROBLOXIA:' al seleccionar este, se generará un juego con una casa grande en la que puedes entrar. *'Mapa de Guerra de Bloques Básica:' Al seleccionar esta opción, se generará un lugar plano de arena con dos castillos que, al empezar, te dan armas para matar a los enemigos. *'Base Vacía:' Cuando se selecciona, te da un mundo de hierba vacío, con suficiente espacio para construir. * 'Servidor Personal Básico:' Al seleccionar, se genera una cabina y aparece una ventana en la cual puedes decidir cómo quieres que se genere la tierra, y al salir del juego libre, sin modo de construcción, se guarda automáticamente, y puedes entrar al juego y seguir lo que estabas haciendo. Categoría:Roblox nombres de los juegos Categoría:Roblox Categoría:Usuario de Roblox Categoría:Juegos